Happy Birthday Canada
by hina lover 1010
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and at the world meeting, he snaps and tells his family off. The nations feel guilty and want to make it up to Canada but can they after they've hurt Canada for so long? Oneshot! Rated M for cursing


**Canada day! **

**Hinalover 1010 **

**XXX **

It was a cold day in Canada as Mathew Williams, or Canada, was walking through his home and saw many of his citizens celebrating his birthday. '_I'm glad at least my citizens are celebrating my birthday.'_ Canada thought to himself as he remembered that the rest of the world didn't know his birthday was today.

Then, Canada's phone buzzed which caused him to get his phone out of his pocket and see that he got a message from the prime minister about the world meeting that was going on today. '_I have to go to another meeting where I'll be ignored yet again! Joy._' Canada thought to himself in annoyance. He looked down at his companion, Kumajirou, and smiled at the polar bear but it lessened after he heard who from his friend and sighed.

"Let's go Kuma," Canada said as he went home to get his suit on for the world meeting, ignoring another who from Kumajirou.

**XXX **

"Merci," Canada said as he got out of the taxi that was set up for him at the airport. Canada tightened his hold on his polar bear companion in sadness as he thought of being forgotten yet again by his family and the others. He stared at the building that held all of the nations that were attending the meeting and walked in.

He stared at the men that were guarding the building and saw that he was unnoticed by the guards, causing him to frown by the smiled as he thought of the many citizens celebrating his birthday. But while he thought to that, he also thought of the many nations that ignored him which only killed his happiness.

He opened the door to where all the nations were and saw that all of the nations were already starting the meeting without him. '_Well the meeting will be over soon.'_ Canada thought to himself. He got in his seat and watched as his family and other nations fought amongst themselves over trivial matters.

Canada looked down at his polar bear companion and smiled. He was in his own world but his happiness was ruined when America looked at Canada and said," Um who are you?"

"I'm Canada," Canada answered softly.

"What?" All of the nations asked. Canada felt a vein pop in his forehead and glared at the nations but sighed.

"I said I'm Canada," Canada answered.

"You're Canadia?" America asked.

All of the nations nodded and said," Hello Canadia, it's nice to meet you."

Canada sighed as he heard many of the nations call him Canadia. He hugged Kumajirou, trying to ignore all of the nations mispronouncing his name but it finally got to him when his family kept repeating it and he snapped.

"My name is not fucking Canadia, I'm fucking Canada you stupid bitches. I can't believe that ever since I joined this god damn thing, every one of you fucking hosers ignore. Russia constantly sits on me, Cuba and a lot of other nations mistake me for the fucking hamburger eating dumbass over here and take their anger out on them. I'm fucking sick of it!" Canada yelled.

"Calm down man," America said as he put his hand on Canada's shoulder, but Canada glared at America and smacked his hand.

"Why the hell should I calm down for you. You're a dumbass who doesn't think about anything except heroes from dumb comics and all you eat are things that kill people and make you fucking fat. I still can't believe how we're fucking related!" Canada angrily shouted

"Why the hell are you bad talking about America?" England furiously asked.

"Why should I answer to you? Ever since I've been at your house, all you've done is ignore and spend time your precious son! Even during the revolution, I stayed by your side only for you to either ignore me or call America. The only time I was noticed was when you needed someone to look just like your precious America. I fucking hate you!" Canada yelled. He looked at France, who was shocked by the hatred and anger in Canada's eyes opened his mouth but Canada interrupted him.

"You France are the one who made me get into this hell hole. You gave me up to England, who neglected me and only cared for America, but you never came to visit me! You're almost as worse as those two! I fucking hate you as well!" Canada yelled.

"It's my fucking birthday and I haven't heard anyone say happy birthday to me in over 140 years! Even Hong Kong, who was born the same day as me, gets more attention from his family than I do!" Canada yelled. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking at all of the shell shocked nations looking at him and frowned,

"You know what? I give up. I'm just giving up," Canada said as he left the room. He stopped for a minute and looked down at Kumajirou. He smiled and left Kumajirou in his seat, not noticing the concerned look in the bear's eyes.

"Kumajirou, I'm leaving you with someone who can take care of you and someone who can remember your name. I'm sorry I've been a terrible master and goodbye," Canada said before he walked out of the room, ignoring all of the nations giving him concerned looks. He sighed and looked at the nations with a tired expression on his face.

"I give up being Canada. I'm passing the symbolism of being Canada to someone else. Goodbye," Canada said. He walked to the doors, ignoring the world around him as he thought of how he finally let everything off of his shoulder.

"This is the worst birthday ever," Canada said before he closed the doors behind.

**XXX **

All of the nations looked down in guilt as they heard the door slammed behind the Canadian. America, France, and England were immediately swallowed by guilt. England and France were sadly thinking about how long Canada felt this way while America was only thinking about how much of a horrible brother he was. All the other nations Canada mentioned felt guilt as well, thinking about the times they mistreated the poor Canadian.

"Guys," America said. All of the nations looked at him, except the nations thinking about Canada.

"I think we just screwed up big time," America said.

"I agree lad. We've been hurting Canada a long time now," England said.

"We should've paid attention to him," France murmured. He was still thinking about his child actually saying that he hated him. France frowned as he remembered when he had to give his precious Canada up to England and never visited him. He never knew that he broke his child the day he gave him to England.

"He's been hurting for a long time. I am also at fault, but I was only trying to help him feel better," Kumajirou said.

"Guys I think that we can make this up to Mattie," America said.

All of the nations looked at him with curiosity. England asked," How should we make up for breaking him when he was child?"

"Well today is his birthday so why don't we have a birthday party for him?" America proposed.

All of the nations nodded in agreement. England sighed and asked," Where are we going to have it then?"

"We could have a surprise party at master's house," Kumajirou suggested. All of the nations thought about the plan for a second before they smiled and nodded in agreement. America cheered as he thought of making Mattie happy on his birthday, even though his look alike was pissed at him.

"Well Prussia, you distract Mattie with France while everybody and I else can have time to set up the party," America explained.

"Will do," Prussia and France said in unison.

"Now let's get this plan started!" America cheered. The other nations nodded in agreement with happy smiles on their faces.

**XXX **

Around Canada, Matthew was walking around his home one last time before he found some poor person to be Canada. He thought of how he insulted his family in front of all of the nations during a meeting and felt guilty about that, but he also felt happy that he finally let all of his anger out.

Then, Canada suddenly fell to the ground. He groaned and looked at the person who bumped into him to see a grinning Prussia. Prussia ignored the angry looked Matthew was sending him and asked," Yo birdie! How's it going?"

"I was fine until you bumped into me," Canada answered.

Prussia blushed embarrassingly and said," Sorry."

"It's fine," Canada said.

Then, England ran into the scene, looking at Canada with worry in eyes and asked," Are you alright Matthew?"

He then looked at Prussia with anger in his eyes and yelled," How dare you jump on the poor lad?"

"I already told him sorry," Prussia snapped.

Canada looked at the two with annoyance and asked the two," Why are you here?"

The two stopped their arguing and looked at Canada," What?"

"You heard me. Why are you here?" Canada asked. "If you're here to make up for the shit you all put me through then please go away because it's too late."

"No. we just wanted to hang out with you," Prussia answered.

"Why should I believe you?" Canada asked.

"Because we care for you," England answered.

"That's a lie," Canada said as he walked away from the two nations. Prussia and England chased after Canada. Matthew looked at the two with annoyed looks.

"Just hear us out. Yes we were complete and total assholes but we want to make it up to you," England said.

Canada pretended to think about but he then stuck up his middle finger at the two and walked away yet again. England sighed and looked at Prussia, who already got what the frustrated England was telling him to do.

Prussia ran up to Canada and hugged him. Canada was shocked for a minute until he started to get angry and was trying to push the Prussian away until Prussia said," I'm sorry. I truly am sorry that we all hurt you. I truly wish that I was able to help take away all your pain and suffering earlier. I know that saying sorry isn't enough for you, but please give us a second chance."

Canada stood the entire time Prussia was talking to him and trembled. Prussia let go of Matthew and looked down to see that there were a few tears rolling down Matthew's cheeks. Prussia panicked and almost called for England until Matthew shook his head no and just hugged the Prussian for a few seconds until he stopped crying and looked at Prussia. Canada wiped the remaining tears on his face and said," Fine, but if you all fuck this up then I will never forgive you."

Prussia grinned at his Canadian companion, who was blushing and looking elsewhere. England came behind the two and tapped Prussia's shoulder and showed the Prussian America's text telling them that they could bring Matthew to the party.

"Come on Matthew. Let's get you home," England said. Matthew nodded at his former care taker and walked home with the two nations by his side.

**XXX**

When the three got to Matthew's house, Matthew got his house key and opened the door and that his house was dark. Matthew frowned and turned on his house lights to hear a big bang.

"Happy birthday Canada!" all of the nations yelled. Canada looked at the nations in surprise.

America walked up to his brother and said," We planned this as a way to say sorry for all the times we ignored you. Can you forgive us Mattie?"

Matthew looked at all of the nations around him. Russia and his siblings were putting on the icing on the cake, the Italian twins and Spain were putting up decorations, Belgium and the Netherlands were putting up balloons, and the Asian countries were arguing over who should present the gifts to Canada. Canada felt tears well up in his eyes and sniffled," You're forgiven."

"Alright! Dudes let party!" America cheered. The nations cheered along with him and they began to party. As the nations were actually paying attention to him, Canada looked at his polar bear companion, who was tugging on his pants, and hugged him tightly while saying sorry many times over how he left the bear with the nations.

As the party went on, Canada only thought '_This is the best birthday ever!'_

And one more time, all of the nations looked at Canada and cheered," Happy Birthday Matthew Williams!"

Prussia looked at Matthew and grinned before she slammed his lips on Canada. Canada stared at Prussia in shock for a few minutes until he smiled in his head and responded. '_Definitely the best birthday ever!_'

**XXX**

**Hey you guys. This is Hinalover 1010! It's 2:12 Am July 1, 2012 and I'm tired but I'm happy I did this. Happy Birthday Canada! **

**Hinalover 1010**


End file.
